If Only
by LoVeSway
Summary: L’histoire se passe après le 320. Elle est surtout basée sur le LoVe. Si la vie leur donnait une deuxieme chance, s'ils pouvaient passer la plus belle journee de leur vie ? j’ai pris l’idée d’un film que j’adore mais dont je ne dirais le nom qu’a la fin
1. Chapter 1

**Veronica voix off :** Déjà un an que je ne suis plus partie à Neptune High. Il y a des gens à qui l'école manque, ces personnes sont les 09ers, les célèbres, celles qui étaient populaires et qui avaient du pouvoir. Est-ce-que cette période de ma vie me manque ? Pas du tout non. Et comme moi, tous les parias et les intellos sont bien contents que cette étape de leur vie soit finie. Alors pourquoi ai-je accepté d'aller à cette réunion d'anciens élèves ? Eh bien parce que Mac et Wallace m'en ont convaincu et m'ont promis de venir me rendre visite quand je serais au FBI.

Veronica, Mac et Wallace se rendent ensemble au Neptune Grand où la réception a lieu. Madison Sinclair s'est occupée de tout organiser ; le buffet gastronomique, la décoration de table, les photos des élèves, les souvenirs à la fin et les discours de bienvenue et d'au revoir.

Quelques souvenirs avec d'anciens « amis », des numéros échangés et des discussions sur leur présent, voilà à quoi se résume la première partie de la soirée.

… **:** Alors tu es venue Mars ?

**Veronica :** Weevil ça fait longtemps ! Comment tu vas?

**Weevil :** ça peut aller, je suis devenu un honnête citoyen!

Et la discussion continue encore quelques minutes.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, deux jeunes hommes font leur entrée.

**Dick :** je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir! Tiens, regardes qui est là, Veronica et son ami le motard.

**Logan :** il s'appelle Weevil. Bon je vais me servir un verre tu en veux un ?

**Dick :** pas maintenant. Mon objectif est de trouver une fille sexy que je vais pouvoir monter à l'étage si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Et il s'en va.

… **:** Salut Veronica

**Veronica :** Gia, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu vas bien ?

**Gia :** très bien oui ! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter ! Viens on va s'asseoir.

Veronica cherche Mac ou Wallace mais ne les voit nulle part. Avant qu'elle ne s'assoit, un jeune homme la prend par la main pour une « urgence » en s'excusant auprès de Gia.

**Veronica :** merci Logan

**Logan :** chacun son tour pas vrai ?

Elle sourit en souvenir de cette soirée.

**Logan :** tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?

Pour toute réponse, Veronica lui prend la main et l'entraine sur la piste de danse.

Plusieurs couples dansent au son de la chanson Sway.

**Logan :** tu te rappelles de cette chanson ?

**Veronica :** bien sûr, je l'adore.

**Logan :** moi aussi, c'est notre chanson.

Au même moment, un jeune homme brun fait son entrée. Il fait le tour de la salle à la recherche de sa petite amie, prêt à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle et lui avouer ses sentiments et ses craintes. Soudain il s'arrête devant une vision qu'il craint depuis le début de leur relation. A quelques mètres de lui, sa petite amie danse avec un autre garçon, la tête posée sur son épaule, le sourire aux lèvres.

La chanson terminée, Veronica se détache de l'étreinte de Logan puis en tournant un peu la tête vers la droite, elle remarque Piz en train de la regarder, le regard triste.

Piz se dirige vers le bar et commande un shot de vodka forte.

**Wallace :** hey, qu'est ce que tu fais là mec ?

**Piz :** je suis venu voir Veronica. Je voulais rencontrer ses anciens amis et m'intéresser à son passé mais apparemment son passé se résume à Logan. _Apres quelques secondes de silence_ je sais qu'elle l'aime toujours, qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer, je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai juste espéré pour rien !

**Wallace :** je suis désolé pour toi ! Mais tu sais Veronica est Veronica et tu ne pourras pas la changer. Il faut que tu ailles lui parler et que tu t'expliques avec elle.

Veronica reste quelques secondes encore près de Logan avant de réaliser que Piz est là. Elle s'en va à sa recherche, décidée à enfin avoir une explication avec lui.

**Veronica :** je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle Piz. Viens on peut aller à la réception de l'hôtel on sera plus au calme.

Arrivés à la réception, Veronica s'assoit sur un des canapés libres.

**Veronica :** laisses moi d'abord t'expliquer, ce que tu as vu ce n'était rien. Logan m'a juste aidée à me débarrasser d'une fille en m'invitant à danser.

**Piz :** ce n'est pas seulement ça Veronica. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que tu l'aimes toujours et que la seule raison pour laquelle tu es sortie avec moi c'est parce que Logan était avec Parker mais c'est fini, je ne veux plus me mettre entre vous et faire partie de votre petit jeu. Tu es libre Veronica, libre alors vas le retrouver.

Sur ce il s'en va, la tête baissée et le cœur brisé.

Veronica retourne dans la salle où a lieu la fête et rejoint Mac au bar.

**Mac :** alors tu as parlé avec Piz ? Wallace m'a tout raconté.

**Veronica :** oui tout est fini, on a rompu. Je pense que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

**Mac :** je crois aussi. Et maintenant ?

**Veronica :** il faut que je parle à Logan.

Veronica emmène Logan dehors pour parler.

**Veronica voyant que Logan ne va pas parler se décide à commencer :** Piz et moi on a rompu.

Logan garde le silence et attend qu'elle aille plus loin. Cette fois c'est à elle de faire un effort.

**Veronica :** tu ne vas pas me rendre la tache facile ! Si ca n'a pas marché entre Piz et moi c'est parce que je ne l'aime pas comme il le voudrait ; parce que mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre et ce quelqu'un c'est toi Logan.

**Logan sourit et lui répond :** je t'aime Veronica et tu ne peux savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça …

**Veronica :** mais ?

**Logan :** mais il y a certaines choses qu'on doit régler avant de se remettre ensemble. Il faut que tu apprennes à me faire confiance, à t'ouvrir à moi et à me laisser t'aider et être là pour toi et de mon côté il faut que je saches être patient et que je te laisse plus de liberté dans ton travail et bien sur que j'accepte que tu te mettes en danger dans certaines de tes enquêtes.

**Veronica :** et tu crois vraiment qu'on va réussir à changer Logan ? Tu es toi et je suis moi et aucun de nous ne peut changer à ce point.

**Logan :** alors quoi, on s'aime mais on ne se remet pas ensemble et on souffre chacun de son côté, c'est ça ta solution Veronica ? Je t'aime et je peux changer pour toi et toi aussi tu peux si tu le veux vraiment, mais la question c'est est ce que tu le veux vraiment ? Tu veux être avec moi ou tu as peur, tu ne m'a pas pardonné de ce que je t'ai fait et…

**Veronica :** ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je t'ai pardonné mais…

**Logan :** bien sur il y a toujours un « mais » avec toi !

**Veronica :** cette conversation est terminée, je m'en vais avant que ça ne se passe plus mal, on parlera une autre fois.

**Logan :** c'est ça, fuit comme tu le fais toujours ! Mais saches que je suis là Veronica, je t'attends !

Veronica arrête un taxi et lui demande de la ramener.

Logan prend sa tête entre ses mains, déçu de la tournure de la conversation.

**Logan et Veronica à voix basse :** pourtant je t'aime.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un crissement de roues et une collision entre deux voitures se font entendre. De la fumée sort de ces deux voitures, et des débris sont dispersés un peu partout sur la route.

Logan se retourne et remarque que l'une de ces voitures est le taxi dans lequel Veronica est montée.

Sans réfléchir, il court vers le taxi en hurlant le prénom de Veronica. Arrivé à la voiture, il ouvre la portière et sort doucement Veronica. Il la prend dans ses bras mais sait qu'il est trop tard, qu'elle est morte. Il pleure à chaudes larmes et l'embrasse en lui demandant pardon. Le « non » qu'il hurle en une plainte animale résonne dans la rue.

Intrigués par ce bruit sourd, toutes les personnes de l'hôtel sortent, les voitures se sont arrêtées et les piétons se sont approchés. C'est la pagaille dans la rue. Tout le monde parle, dit que c'est horrible. Ceux qui ne peuvent pas voir s'approchent de plus près pour observer le spectacle qui s'offre à leurs yeux.

Logan fait abstraction de tout ce qui se passe autour de lui et continue à caresser le visage de Veronica et à pleurer.

Mac et Wallace s'approchent aussi et découvrent le corps inerte de leur amie. Wallace éloigne Logan et Mac vient se blottir dans ses bras.

Le père de Veronica arrive en même temps que les autres voitures de police et les ambulances.

Il découvre à son tour sa fille allongée par terre et s'effondre dans les bras de Wallace.

Le sheriff Mars, Logan, Wallace et Mac regardent les brancardiers envelopper le corps de Veronica.


	2. Partie 2

J'ai oublié de dire, les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Rob Thomas.

Comme je ne peux pas mettre de lien pour les chansons, je vais juste donner les titres ! (et pour la dernière scène de la première partie, j'avais prévu Hallelujah de Jeff Buckley (cette chanson donne envie de pleurer quand on l'écoute mais je l'adore)

FleurCannibale : Oui je te dis que tu es sadique parfois, mais bon j'ai eu ce que je voulais, j'ai pas à me plaindre (ou plus plutôt) ;). Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et pour Veronica… réponse un peu plus bas ;)

Marionserie : un « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », c'est plutôt du Disney :p mais j'aime aussi les happy end (et Disney, c'est pour tous les âges pas vrai ?!) Et je suis une grande fan du LoVe, je ne suis pas sadique…

C'est vrai que c'est triste et la suite est un peu inattendue et… bah j'en dis pas plus et j'espère que la suite vous plaira comme la première partie !

oOoOo

(Chanson : Somewhere in between, Lifehouse) Tout d'un coup, le temps s'arrête, plus personne ne bouge. Logan regarde autour de lui et se demande pourquoi il est le seul à pouvoir se déplacer. Puis il voit apparaître un homme en face de lui.

**L'homme : **tu te demandes ce qui se passe n'est ce pas ?

**Logan :** je dois être en plein cauchemar ! Vous êtes qui vous et qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

**L'homme :** ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver Logan. Je suis l'ange de la mort et si je suis là c'est parce que je peux t'aider à remonter le temps et à sauver Veronica mais à une condition, sa vie contre la tienne.

Logan le regarde, ne pouvant croire ce qui se passe.

**L'ange de la mort : **je sais ca paraît absurde et pourtant c'est vrai. A toi de choisir. Si tu acceptes, je vais remonter le temps jusqu'à ce matin et le soir, tu monteras dans ce taxi à la place de ton amie, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta journée mais surtout n'essayes pas de me doubler ou Veronica le paiera. Alors ?

**Logan : **très bien, marché conclu. Merci.

oOoOo

Logan se réveille et se rend compte qu'il n'a pas rêvé et que la journée a bel et bien recommencé. Sans perdre de temps, il se lève et décide d'aller passer un peu de temps avec Dick.

**Dick :** salut mec, tu te lèves tôt ce matin !

**Logan :** j'ai envie de profiter de ma journée et de petit déjeuner avec toi. Alors comment tu vas ça fait quelques temps qu'on n'a pas eu de conversation sérieuse ?

**Dick :** tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Les conversations sérieuses c'est pas trop mon truc mais si tu veux parler filles je suis là !

**Logan :** non je suis sérieux. Tu ne vas peut être pas comprendre ce que je vais te dire maintenant mais il faut quand même que je te le dises. Il faut que tu te prennes en main et que tu penses un peu au futur. Je sais que tu as enduré beaucoup d'épreuves mais tu dois murir et savoir aller de l'avant ! Il faut que j'y aille mais saches que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je serais toujours là d'une manière ou d'une autre. _Apres une pause et le regard triste il rajoute: _Au revoir.

**Dick :** tu as raison je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! A plus.

oOoOo

Logan s'en va le cœur lourd, triste à l'idée de ne plus revoir son ami mais de surtout le laisser seul. Ensuite il va chez Veronica, décidé à profiter de sa dernière journée.

(Chanson : ordinary day, Nick Lachey) En entendant la sonnerie de la porte, Veronica finit de s'habiller en vitesse et va ouvrir.

**Veronica :** … Logan, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Logan :** bonjour à toi aussi. Je suis venu te demander quelque chose et avant de refuser écoutes moi jusqu'à la fin.

**Veronica hoche la tête et Logan poursuit :** je veux passer la journée avec toi. J'ai envie de me balader et je veux te montrer certains endroits.

**Veronica :** je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

**Logan :** s'il te plait Veronica c'est très important pour moi

Voyant que Logan ne quittera pas d'ici sans elle, elle finit pas accepter en « souvenir du passé ».

oOoOo

Veronica retourne dans sa chambre pour se préparer et revient quelques minutes plus tard. Le premier trajet en voiture se fait dans un silence gênant et pesant. Veronica allume la radio pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Logan gare sa voiture en face de son ancienne villa, brûlée, dont il ne reste plus que des cendres. Veronica le regarde et essaye de comprendre pourquoi il l'a amenée ici.

**Logan :** c'est ici que j'ai vécu toute ma vie, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit brûlée. Je n'ai pas que de mauvais souvenirs quand je passe par là et que je regarde ce qu'elle est devenue. C'est ici que ma mère m'organisait mes anniversaires quand j'étais petit. Il y avait par derrière, au fond du jardin un endroit ou Duncan et moi on venait pour être seuls et on se confiait à chaque fois un secret, on parlait de filles, de notre futur, de tout ce dont on ne parlait pas devant les autres ; on mettait notre fierté de côté et on se laissait aller.

**Veronica :** je ne savais pas tout ça. Alors au fond tu n'étais pas ce garçon superficiel qui s'en fout de tout et de tout le monde.

**Logan :** si tu le dis. Bon on doit y aller l'autre endroit est un peu plus loin.

oOoOo

Le deuxième trajet se fait dans une humeur plus détendue. Logan raconte à Veronica quelques souvenirs de ses gouters d'anniversaire et de ses moments mère/fils.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Logan arrête la voiture devant un parc où jouent beaucoup d'enfants. Ils entrent et Logan achète deux iced tea à la pêche. Il s'assoient un peu sur un banc sans parler et regardent les enfants.

Certains jouent dans le bac à sable, ils construisent des châteaux et s'amusent à inventer des histoires. D'autres jouent au policier et au prisonnier tandis que d'autres font de la balançoire ou glissent sur les toboggans. D'autres enfants par contre restent avec leurs parents à regarder les autres jouer avec envie et jalousie.

Logan prend Veronica par la main et l'amène dans un coin avec des jeux un peu plus anciens. Il lui montre un toboggan plus loin au fond et lui montre une phrase gravée dessus au compas.

_« Les liens maternels sont plus fort que tout, ta maman qui t'adore L.E »_

**Logan :** c'est ma mère qui a gravé cette phrase un jour ou on est venus tous les deux ici. Je me rappelle c'était le 5 mai de mes six ans, je n'oublierai jamais cette journée. D'abord on est sortis déjeuner dans un petit restaurant pas chic du tout puis elle m'a amené ici, m'a acheté une barbe à papa et on a joué tout l'après midi dans ce parc. Elle ne s'est jamais autant occupée de moi que ce jour-là. Mon père était en voyage pour un film et donc on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait sans l'entendre en permanence nous donner des ordres. _Il s'arrête un moment, boit une gorgée de son iced tea et reprend son récit, _Avant de quitter, ma mère m'a fait jouer sur ce toboggan puis elle a sorti un compas de son sac et a gravé cette phrase. L.E c'est pour Logan et Lynn Echolls.

Veronica lui sourit, touchée par l'histoire que vient de lui raconter Logan. Elle sait que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se confier et de parler à cœur ouvert pourtant c'est ce qu'il fait avec elle.

**Veronica :** je suis sure que ta mère t'aimait plus que tout quoi qu'il ait pu se passer quand tu as grandi.

**Logan :** je sais et c'est grâce à son amour que j'ai tenu face à la violence d'Aaron. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour passer encore une journée avec elle, pour la revoir une fois mais c'est impossible, tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle ce sont des souvenirs.

**Veronica :** et ces souvenirs resteront à jamais gravés en toi. Tu as de la chance d'avoir eu une mère présente malgré tout et qui ne t'a jamais abandonné, c'est très important.

Logan s'approche et caresse le dos de Veronica, pour la réconforter et lui dit : parfois c'est mieux que le parent ne soit pas là si c'est pour être malheureux et vivre avec un inconnu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

oOoOo

Ensuite Logan invite Veronica à déjeuner dans un petit restaurant italien un peu plus bas dans la même rue. Ils prennent place dans une table au fond du restaurant qui donne sur une petite cour avec une vue inhabituelle et contrastante par rapport au côté opposé. Une femme âgée étend son linge sur des fils de fers suspendus sur sa fenêtre pendant que des enfants jouent au foot dans l'impasse entre le restaurant et l'immeuble. Un homme cire des chaussures en sifflotant et une jeune fille coud une robe.

En attendant leurs pizzas, Logan et Veronica observent ces personnes en buvant leur soda en silence.

Logan lui raconte qu'un jour de mauvais temps, alors qu'ils étaient au parc, il s'est mis à pleuvoir et sont venus en courant ici pour se refugier et attendre que la tempête se calme. C'est la seule fois ou ils ont mangé ici mais il n'a jamais oublié cet endroit et s'est promis d'y revenir avec une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Cet aveu gêne Veronica qui continue à manger sans le regarder. La tension s'en va quand, pour le dessert, Logan taquine Veronica sur son choix et les calories qu'elle va prendre. Ils décident donc de partager un tiramisu ; spécialité de la maison d'après ce dernier.

oOoOo

(Chanson : Best friends, The Perishers) Apres avoir fini, ils retournent à la voiture, direction la plage. Veronica reconnaît cet endroit, c'est ici que Lilly, Duncan, Logan et elle s'étaient arrêtés en allant à une soirée et s'étaient filmés.

**Flash back : **

Tous les quatre marchent sur la plage avec une coupe de champagne à la main. Logan les filme en train de jouer à « je n'ai jamais ». A la fin du jeu, ils s'enlacent tous les quatre tout en riant.

**Fin flash back.**

oOoOo

(Chanson : Always in your side, Sheryl Crow & Sting ; elle n'a pas un grand rapport avec le paragraphe mais je l'aime beaucoup) Ils continuent à marcher le long de l'océan, écoutant le bruit des vagues qui viennent se briser. Marcher pieds nus sur le sable mouillé, sentir l'eau aller et venir, se rappeler des bons moments passés et apprécier ce moment que beaucoup de gens passent sans se rendre compte du bonheur que peuvent procurer ces sensations si habituelles mais si douces et merveilleuses quand on prend le temps de savoir les apprécier. Ils jouent comme deux enfants à essayer de se mouiller. Veronica se met à courir et Logan la rattrape et la pose sur le sable. Ils se roulent dans le sable, riant et profitant du moment présent, oubliant leurs problèmes et leurs vies.

oOoOo

Quatrième et dernière destination, la fontaine de Lilly. Ils profitent de cet endroit pour enfin parler du passé, d'avant le meurtre de leur amie, de l'époque ou ils étaient juste amis, qu'ils formaient un groupe avec Lilly et Duncan, les Quatre Fantastiques. Le jour où ils ont joué à cache-cache dans la villa des Kane et que les garçons avaient mis une heure et demie avant de trouver les filles.

**Veronica : **ça t'arrive de repenser à Lilly et à cette époque ?

**Logan : **bien sûr, c'était la belle époque, nos années d'innocences. Mais il m'arrive de penser à notre histoire et d'imaginer qu'elle se soit passée autrement…

**Veronica l'interrompant :** s'il te plait Logan je ne veux pas parler de nous maintenant, je veux juste profiter de ce moment.

Un court silence s'installe entre eux durant lequel ils repensent à leur histoire. Puis ils continuent à se raconter des souvenirs jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher.

oOoOo

Le trajet du retour se passe en silence.

Logan arrête la voiture devant l'appartement de Veronica et va lui ouvrir la portière.

**Logan :** merci, c'était très important pour moi de passer cette journée avec toi et de te faire partager des secrets que je n'ai jamais racontés à personne.

**Veronica : **tu es sûr que ça va Logan, tu es différent ?

**Logan :** je me suis rendu compte de ce qui compte dans ma vie et qu'il faut savoir vivre chaque moment, chaque seconde et en profiter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. A tout à l'heure.

Sur ce il s'en va, laissant Veronica songeuse sur le seuil de sa porte.

oOoOo

A suivre ;) et encore merci !


	3. Partie 3

Veronica se met sur son trente et un. Elle porte une belle robe rose, des talons aiguilles ; une fois n'est pas coutume et un sac que Lilly lui a offert pour ses quinze ans et qui faisait beaucoup trop femme à l'époque. Un peu de fard à paupières, du gloss transparent, un collier que Logan lui a offert l'année dernière et les cheveux lisses, c'est ainsi qu'elle se rend à la fête.

oOoOo

La soirée se déroule comme la « veille ».

Veronica se demande pourquoi elle a accepté d'aller à cette soirée mais cette fois elle se dit qu'elle va revoir Logan pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée et elle ressent un sentiment bizarre qu'elle ne devrait pas, une certaine joie et aussi une appréhension comme si elle avait un rencart.

oOoOo

Quelques souvenirs avec d'anciens « amis », des numéros échangés et des discussions sur leur présent, voilà à quoi se résume la première partie de la soirée.

… **:** Alors tu es venue Mars ?

**Veronica :** Weevil ca fait longtemps ! Comment tu vas ?

**Weevil :** ca peut aller, je suis devenu un honnête citoyen!

Et la discussion continue encore quelques minutes.

oOoOo

A l'autre bout de la pièce, deux jeunes gens font leur entrée.

**Dick :** je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Tiens, regardes qui est là, Veronica et son ami le motard.

**Logan :** il s'appelle Weevil. Bon je vais me servir un verre tu en veux un ?

**Dick :** pas maintenant. Mon objectif est de trouver une fille sexy que je vais pouvoir monter à l'étage si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Et il s'en va.

**Logan voix off :** Allez, c'est le moment de danser pour la dernière fois avec Elle.

oOoOo

… **:** Salut Veronica

**Veronica :** Gia, ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu vas bien ?

**Gia :** très bien oui ! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter ! Viens on va s'asseoir.

Veronica cherche Mac ou Wallace mais ne les voit nulle part. Avant qu'elle ne s'assoit, un jeune homme la prend par la main pour une « urgence » en s'excusant auprès de Gia.

**Veronica :** merci Logan

**Logan :** chacun son tour pas vrai ?

Elle sourit en souvenir de cette soirée.

**Logan :** tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?

Pour toute réponse, Veronica lui prend la main et l'entraine sur la piste de danse.

Plusieurs couples dansent au son de la chanson Sway.

**Logan :** tu te rappelles de cette chanson ?

**Veronica :** bien sur ! Je l'adore.

**Logan :** moi aussi, c'est notre chanson.

Veronica rougit et continue à danser dans les bras de Logan.

Logan profite encore plus « qu'hier » de cette danse, sachant apprécier chaque mouvement, chaque pas et chaque respiration de Veronica. Toujours ce parfum qui sent les promesses et qui lui va si bien.

oOoOo

Au buffet, deux amis discutent de tout et de rien lorsqu'ils aperçoivent leur amie dans en train de danser avec son ex.

**Wallace :** tu vois ce que je vois ! On dirait que c'est reparti pour une autre tournée !

**Mac :** tu en doutais ? Logan et Veronica sont faits pour être ensemble et ils finiront ensemble. Tu m'invites à danser ?

Sur ce, les deux amis vont aussi danser au rythme de cette chanson.

oOoOo

Piz qui n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Veronica de la journée décide de se rendre à cette soirée pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de sa petite amie et lui dire qu'il l'aime et que lui aussi peut la « sauver ».

Il arrive au moment où Logan invite Veronica à danser. Il la voit lui sourire, poser sa tête sur ses épaules. Il reste là, sans bouger, durant toute la chanson à les regarder dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il ne sait pas quoi penser de ce moment, quoi ressentir. De la jalousie, de la colère, de l'envie?

Il sait au fond de lui qu'il ne fait pas le poids devant Logan et que quoi qu'il puisse faire, jamais elle ne le regardera comme elle Le regarde, jamais elle ne l'embrassera comme elle l'embrassait ou ne ressentirait ce qu'elle ressent pour Lui.

La chanson terminée, Veronica se détache de l'étreinte de Logan puis en tournant un peu la tête vers la droite, elle remarque Piz en train de la regarder, le regard triste.

oOoOo

Piz se dirige vers le bar et commande un shot de vodka forte. Wallace qui le voit seul au bar s'approche de lui bien qu'il connaît déjà la raison de sa venue et de sa tristesse.

**Wallace :** hey, qu'est ce que tu fais là mec ?

**Piz :** je suis venu voir Veronica. Je voulais rencontrer ses anciens amis et m'intéresser à son passé mais apparemment son passé se résume à Logan. _Apres quelques secondes de silence_ je sais qu'elle l'aime toujours, qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer, je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai juste espéré pour rien !

**Wallace :** je suis désolé pour toi ! Mais tu sais Veronica est Veronica et tu ne pourras pas la changer. Il faut que tu ailles lui parler et que tu t'expliques avec elle.

oOoOo

Elle reste encore un peu avec Logan avant de se rendre compte de ce qui vient de se passer.

**Veronica voix off :** vas-y Veronica, soit honnête avec toi-même et avec Piz.

**Veronica :** je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle Piz. Viens on peut aller à la réception de l'hôtel on sera plus au calme.

Arrivés à la réception, Veronica s'assoit sur un des canapés libres.

**Veronica :** laisses moi d'abord t'expliquer, ce que tu as vu ce n'était rien. Logan m'a juste aidée à me débarrasser d'une fille en m'invitant à danser.

**Piz :** ce n'est pas seulement ça Veronica. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que tu l'aimes toujours et que la seule raison pour laquelle tu es sortie avec moi c'est parce que Logan était avec Parker mais c'est fini, je ne veux plus me mettre entre vous et faire partie de votre petit jeu. Tu es libre Veronica, libre alors vas le retrouver.

Sur ce il s'en va, la tête baissée et le cœur brisé.

oOoOo

Veronica retourne dans la salle où a lieu la fête et rejoint Mac au bar.

**Mac :** alors tu as parlé avec Piz ? Wallace m'a tout raconté.

**Veronica :** oui tout est fini, on a rompu. Je pense que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. _Au bout d'un moment de silence _j'ai passé la journée avec Logan et c'était super mais je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter, il faut que j'aille lui parler, on s'appelle !

Et elle s'en va, sans laisser à son amie le temps de lui répondre.

oOoOo

**Logan voix off :** ça y est, notre dernière conversation, la dernière fois que je la vois et que je lui dit « je t'aime ».

Veronica va chercher Logan et l'entraine à l'extérieur.

**Veronica :** si je t'ai fait sortir c'est pour qu'on soit un peu au calme et qu'on parle. D'abord je tiens à te remercier pour cette journée et ça m'a beaucoup touchée que tu partages tous ces souvenirs avec moi, je me suis sentie tellement proche de toi.

**Logan :** c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier d'avoir accepté, ce n'était pas une mission gagnée. Si c'était ma dernière journée, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, elle était parfaite.

**Veronica :** tu as encore beaucoup de journée à vivre Logan et ces journées je veux les partager avec toi, continuer à apprendre des choses que tu n'as jamais dites à personne, partager tes joies et tes peines, tes craintes et je veux que ce soit réciproque. Je ne veux plus qu'on se batte et qu'on se déchire mais juste qu'on s'aime.

Logan sourit, touché par cette déclaration différente de la veille mais triste que ça ne puisse se réaliser, qu'ils ne partageront jamais ces moments de bonheur et que ce futur n'existe pas.

**Veronica le regarde droit dans les yeux avec des étincelles : **je t'aime Logan.

Logan caresse sa joue de sa main droite, la descend jusqu'à son cou, la prend par la taille avec sa main gauche. Leurs cœurs battent très fort. Les dixièmes de secondes passent très lentement. Elle ne recule pas. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes d'abord avec tendresse puis avec passion. Jamais ils ne se sont embrassés comme ça. Ce baiser dégage tellement d'amour entre ces deux êtres.

Logan la regarde profondément pour la dernière fois, le regard triste mais heureux de sa dernière journée et de ces moments partagés avec la femme qu'il aime.

Il s'excuse auprès d'elle et lui dit qu'il a quelque chose de très important à faire.

**Veronica déçue :** ça ne peut pas attendre, j'ai envie de passer la soirée avec toi et de me réveiller dans tes bras avec tes caresses et tes baisers.

**Logan essayant de rester souriant et heureux : **je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. J'aurais vraiment aimé mais c'est impossible. Veronica la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Tu dois savoir continuer à vivre et aller de l'avant quoi qu'il arrive et surtout n'ai jamais de regrets ou de remords.

Il voit le taxi arriver, c'est le moment, la fin.

**Logan :** je dois partir. Ne m'oublies jamais Veronica, je serais pour toujours dans ton cœur et toi dans le mien, par delà les temps et l'univers ; notre amour est épique pas vrai ? Merci pour tous les bons moments qu'on a passés ensemble et de m'avoir appris ce qu'était l'amour. C'est la plus belle chose au monde. Au revoir Veronica.

Veronica a les larmes aux yeux et lui dit qu'elle l'aimera toujours.

Puis il s'en va, triste, sans se retourner pour ne pas que Veronica voit les larmes sur ses joues.

oOoOo

Quelques secondes plus tard, un crissement de roues et une collision entre deux voitures se font entendre. De la fumée sort de ces deux voitures, et des débris sont dispersés un peu partout sur la route.

Veronica se retourne et remarque que l'une de ces voitures est le taxi dans lequel Logan est monté.

Sans réfléchir, elle court vers le taxi en hurlant le prénom de Logan. Arrivée là bas, elle essaye de le sortir de la voiture. Elle voit qu'il est mort et pleure en le caressant et en l'embrassant. Elle sent que son monde s'écroule.

Intrigués par ce bruit sourd, toutes les personnes de l'hôtel sortent, les voitures se sont arrêtées et les piétons se sont approchés. C'est la pagaille dans la rue. Tout le monde parle, dit que c'est horrible. Ceux qui ne peuvent pas voir s'approchent de plus près pour observer le spectacle qui s'offre à leurs yeux.

Veronica fait abstraction de tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle et continue à caresser le visage de Logan et à pleurer.

Le père de Veronica arrive en même temps que les autres voitures de police et les ambulances.

Les ambulanciers recouvrent le corps de Logan pour le prendre à la morgue sous le regard triste et désespéré de Veronica.

Mac et Wallace arrivent et Veronica s'effondre dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Keith s'approche aussi de sa fille après avoir rempli les papiers de formalité.


	4. Partie 4

(Chanson : Anything, Simple Plan) Arrivée chez elle à la maison, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre sans un mot pour son père. Elle sort deux grandes boites en carton de son armoire. Dans la première se trouvent des photos et des albums photos. Elle sort ceux d'elle, Lilly, Duncan et Logan ainsi que les photos d'elle et Logan. Dans le deuxième carton se trouvent plusieurs objets qu'elle a rangés après le départ de sa mère, la mort de Lilly et sa dernière séparation avec Logan. Un collier avec un cœur qu'il lui a offert quand elle est retournée de son voyage, des lettres qu'il lui a écrites, les lettres que Lilly lui écrivait pendant les cours, un cadre que sa mère lui a donné un noël avec une photo de leur famille à l'intérieur. Ses larmes reviennent et elle recommence à pleurer en se souvenant de tous les bons moments de rire, de folie et d'insouciance. C'est ainsi qu'elle passe la soirée, seule dans sa chambre avec ses souvenirs. _Nous ne sommes jamais aussi mal protégés contre la souffrance que lorsque nous aimons comme le dit si bien Freud._

oOoOo

Le lendemain, Mac et Wallace viennent lui rendre visite et l'informent que l'enterrement de Logan aura lieu le lendemain matin puis s'en vont à la demande de leur amie.

(Chanson : Could have been, Mandy Moore) Veronica passe le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, à regarder d'autres photos et écouter des chansons plus tristes les unes que les autres a s'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie avec Logan.

oOoOo

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit courte en sommeil, Veronica se réveille tôt et se prépare pour l'enterrement. Un pantalon noir, une chemise noire, des ballerines noires et des lunettes à verres noirs.

Elle est la première arrivée à l'église mais reste seule dans un coin à l'extérieur, dans un endroit là ou personne ne peut le voir. Elle regarde les gens arriver, tous vêtus de noir, un mouchoir à la main.

Dick est déjà dans l'église, arrivé une heure avant la cérémonie et assis, seul, sur le premier banc à se morfondre.

Mac et Wallace ne tardent pas à arriver. Ils cherchent du regard leur amie puis, ne la trouvant pas, décident de l'attendre à l'intérieur de l'église.

Lorsque les cloches eurent fini de sonner, Veronica se décide d'entrer. Elle s'assoit au fond, seule. Elle ne prête aucune attention aux paroles du prêtre, ne pensant qu'à Logan et à ce qu'ils auraient pu être en train de faire en ce moment s'il était toujours en vie.

Ensuite c'est au tour de Dick de prononcer un discours sur son ami. Il se lève, doucement, cherchant à la fois de la force et du courage. Il se sent seul, triste et abandonné.

(Chanson : Goodbye to you, Michelle Branch) En se dirigeant vers l'autel, il aperçoit au fond de l'église cette jeune fille blonde, autrefois dynamique et en cet instant lasse, fatiguée et ailleurs qui doit faire ses adieux à l'homme qu'elle aime.

Il se tourne vers l'assemblée, regarde les gens présents et n'en reconnaît que quelques uns. Deux grandes feuilles sont posées devant lui. Il les parcoure des yeux et décide de ne pas le lire et de parler avec son cœur.

**Dick : **je n'ai jamais été doué pour les discours alors je vais me contenter de parler un peu de Logan, de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il est devenu. Bien entendu sa vie ne se résume pas à quelques paroles mais je veux lui dédier ce dernier discours. Nous avons tous entendu parler de lui à la télévision, dans les journaux people mais ce n'était qu'une partie de lui, son ancien lui. Logan et moi on a toujours été proches et on a fini par devenir de meilleurs amis. Ceux qui connaissent personnellement Logan Echolls savent qu'il a changé et ce qu'il est vraiment. Ces personnes là sauront honorer sa mémoire et pleureront vraiment son départ. Il était un jeune homme populaire, il aimait les filles, les filles l'aimaient. Un jour il est tombé amoureux pour de vrai et depuis ce jour, son cœur n'a cessé de battre pour cette fille. (Et il regarde Veronica du coin de l'œil). Avec cette fille, il a appris le respect, l'amour et plein d'autres choses ; il est tout simplement devenu quelqu'un de bien. La vie t'a injustement enlevé à nous bien trop tôt, tu me manques, tu nous manques (en regardant Veronica dans les yeux), Reposes en paix Logan là où que tu sois. Un jour on se reverra alors fais gaffe à toi, on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de Dick !

Veronica ne peut s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en écoutant les premières paroles de Dick puis, au fur et à mesure de son discours, de vraies larmes perlent sur ses joues qu'elle n'essaye pas d'essuyer ou d'arrêter. A trois reprises il la regarde. La première fois elle détourne son regard, faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. La deuxième fois, elle baisse la tête, les larmes coulant de plus belle. La troisième fois, elle soutient son regard, pleure sans honte et lui sourit même, touchée par ses gentilles paroles.

A la fin de la cérémonie, les gens sortent peu à peu de l'église. Dick reste assis devant, Veronica derrière et Mac et Wallace attendent près d'un poteau. Ils les regardent tour à tour. Deux êtres tristes, seuls et rongés par une douleur si forte dont ils ne voient pas le bout du tunnel.

oOoOo

Veronica se décide à sortir au bout d'une demi heure. Dick la suit et la rattrape à la porte de l'église. Elle se retourne lentement, les yeux encore rouges. Lorsque leurs regards se croisent, elle lit dans le sien la même tristesse et la même détresse. Ses yeux à lui aussi sont rouges et il n'essaye pas de le cacher. Il lui tend une enveloppe portant son nom. Les mains de Veronica tremblent. Elle finit par prendre cette enveloppe qui, plus tard, la fera réfléchir.

**Dick : **c'est une lettre de Logan. Elle était sur son lit er portait ton nom. On se retrouve au cimetière.

Sur ce, il s'en va sans un mot de plus. Elle le regarde partir et ne le retient pas.

oOoOo

Mac et Wallace s'approchent de Veronica et la prennent tour à tour dans leurs bras. Elle se laisse faire, passive. Ensuite ils montent tous les trois dans la voiture de Keith qui était là aussi pour se rendre au cimetière.

Le prêtre, Dick, Veronica, Keith, Mac et Wallace sont réunis autour du cercueil de Logan. Tous pleurent et Veronica s'en va la première, sans une parole ni un regard après avoir jeté une poignée de terre sur le cercueil.

oOoOo

Les jours suivants, Veronica reste enfermée chez elle sans parler à personne.

(Chanson : If this is the end ; Faith Hill) Une semaine plus tard, Mac va lui rendre visite. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle recommence à vivre et que ses amis sont là pour elle, Veronica lui avoue en la regardant dans les yeux: Logan savait qu'il allait mourir et il a voulu passer sa dernière journée avec moi. Il m'a dit que c'était la plus belle journée de sa vie et il m'a raconté des secrets et s'est confié à moi. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et…

(Chanson : Take my heart back, Jennifer Love Hewitt) Des larmes coulent sur ses joues mais elle continue : je vais aller de l'avant, me concentrer sur mes études, ma carrière et mes amis mais Logan sera toujours dans mon cœur et c'est lui l'homme de ma vie, je le sais et je l'ai toujours su.

**Mac :** c'est une bonne résolution et on sera tous là pour t'aider, je suis sure que c'est ce que Logan aurait voulu que tu fasses. Il t'aimait sincèrement et un jour tu retrouveras l'amour.

**Veronica :** non, ce sera pour toujours Logan. Notre histoire s'est finie beaucoup trop tôt mais j'ai eu la chance de connaître le grand amour et mon seul amour.

**Mac :** si un jour tu retombes amoureuse tu ne dois pas t'en empêcher, c'est la plus belle chose au monde l'amour. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a redonné la décision de continuer à vivre ?

oOoOo

Veronica prend une lettre posée sur sa table de nuit et la tend à Mac. C'est une lettre de Logan.

_Veronica, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Tu étais tout pour moi même si je ne t'ai pas toujours rendu la vie facile mais je ne t'écris pas pour parler de moi. Je t'écris mes dernières volontés. Il va falloir que tu surmontes ton chagrin, que tu continues à vivre pour toi, pour nous et que tu commences une nouvelle vie sans moi. Ca me fait mal de l'écrire et rien que l'idée que tu embrasses un autre que moi me fends le cœur mais il le faut. Tu ne peux pas vivre avec un souvenir d'amour, aimer un mort, rêver d'un amour impossible. Notre histoire est épique, on s'est aimé et on s'aimera toujours, notre amour est plus fort que n'importe quelle force de la nature mais tu dois retrouver l'amour, t'endormir dans les bras d'un homme et te réveiller le lendemain matin avec lui. J'aurais tellement aimé être cet homme. « La solitude est un jardin ou l'âme se dessèche, les fleurs qui y poussent n'ont pas de parfum ». L'amour de tes amis et de ton père ne remplacerons jamais l'amour d'un homme alors si tu m'aimes, acceptes de tomber amoureuse un jour, d'aimer un autre que moi. Je ne te l'ai pas dis assez mais je t'aime Veronica. _

_Logan. _

_PS : surtout n'oublies jamais notre histoire, mais fais qu'elle te rende plus forte et pas plus faible. Fais que ton chagrin soit une force et non une faiblesse. _

Mac prend une Veronica en larmes dans ses bras et la console jusqu' à ce qu'elle s'endorme.


	5. Partie 5

_Du noir, que du noir puis soudain une voix, si familière, si proche qu'elle paraît tellement réelle. « Veronica, Veronica, réveilles-toi ! », cette voix, La voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille. Je t'entends Logan mais je n'arrive pas à atteindre la lumière. Puis rien, du blanc et du silence. Son visage m'apparaît peu à peu et j'entends à nouveau sa voix. Ses mains qui se baladent sur mon visage, de mes joues à mon front, mes lèvres qu'il effleure du bout de ses doigts. La sensation de ses mains sur ma peau me fait frémir. Ses mains sont tellement chaudes._

oOoOo

**Veronica avec une voix tremblante : **L…l…Logan ?

**Logan :** chut, tu as juste fais un cauchemar, essayes de te calmer.

Il passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Veronica, lui caresse le visage et lui prend les mains.

Veronica reste sans bougée, encore sous le choc.

**Veronica : **alors tu… tu n'es pas mort, je ne rêve pas ? C'était vraiment un cauchemar ?

**Logan : **oui ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar, tu veux me le raconter ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de crier mon nom.

**Veronica : **tout à l'heure, j'ai faim maintenant ! Tu veux bien passer la journée rien que toi et moi ?

Logan lui sourit et la prend dans ses bras. En regardant Veronica, il se dit qu'il a enfin ce qu'il a toujours voulu d'elle et que cette fois c'est la bonne. Il peut lire dans le regard de son petit lynx de l'amour, de l'envie mais par dessus tout de la confiance. 

The End.


End file.
